User blog:Lord of the STARS/Raptros Vs The Swarm. Part 4
Chapter 7: Hive mind VS Free mind. The governor of the state read the report..... It did not make sense, a small town, only 874 people, have so far bought enough food to feed 400 times that many, many people have literally ran them selves broke buying food, but where did it all go? The mayor often ordered new shipments, and claimed things where just fine. Every time someone had entered the town they ended up joining it. Then they began buying guns.... something was up, and this is the 3rd investigation team who has disappeared. 5/47/2015.... 7 hours after the governor read the report. A investigation team comes, this team is under cover, they say they are visiting from out of town. Things where just as strange inside the city, everyone was dressed the same except for the emergency forces, extra police stations where being build all over, yet their was no crime, no one ever shown any singes of having their own personality. Last 3 teams have given their last report after having went to visit the mayor, this time that's what they planed not to do. They where the only ones treated differently, anyone who could not walk or needed a inhaler where nowhere to be seen. Everyone not only acted the same, but when questioned always gave the same answer, which was usually "follow me and I will show you." But they had no plans to disappear. Should anything bad happen they each had a handgun hidden away, when a shot was fired a swat team and a troop of army men where ready to act incase this town is planning a insurrection. Insurrections where not heard of since the civil war, people simply voted and if things did not go their way, they didn't have the back bone to resist what the country has decided. But these are different times, as humanity is still recovering from the aliens and the monsters. Apon the 4rth hour investigating, still getting nothing, everyone began to stop, staring at them, dropping what their doing to just stare at them. Feeling tension the investigators went to hide. Civilians and police both looked for them, they where not found, and in a hour they came out of hiding and went to find out more. Those who spotted them did not notice them, like nothing happened. Thinking things are clear a shipment of food came, meat, fruit, vegetables, and mostly sugar where all crated up ready to be shipped to the stores. Strange thing was, only 1/400th of it went to the stores. The rest was going to the town hall, the investigators being sneaky snuck into a crate, allowing the workers to, hopefully, carry them where they are sent to, and be able to get out. As the crates where carried they soon began to hear strange sounds, as the workers went down stares, and into some kind of hall way, their the crates where opened and the investigators dumped into where their was lots of food heaped into a pile. At one side ants where carrying it away, at the other side human workers where bringing in crates. The ants and humans stared at them, the humans pointed guns, not at the ants, but at the investigators, and the ants stood ready. Before they could act 20 guards grabbed the investigators, and warrior class ants escorted them. Their minds blown that humans and monsters where working together. "Now" said a guard "You will meet the 2 who are really in charge of this city." "Why?" asked a investigator "Why are you working for bugs?" "It is only right." answered a guard "For they are superior to us. every 28 hours we must be brought back to our leaders to be reminded of that, and to be given orders." "How is this possible?" one asked. "In the jungle their is a caterpillar that can secrete pheromones to ants convincing them that they are the ants queen, and so the ants take care of the caterpillar, as its slaves, mind controlled by the gas. Just the same their are aphids that give ants honey dew, kept as cows by ants, that is all we human beings are meant to be, cows, herded for the ants and the wasps. We bring in food, we help fight using our human weapons, we build the city above ground, they build it below. This is the future for all man kind. And if we become usless, we become food. Now, your about to join us." They are soon brought before the queen red ant and the queen yellow jacket, restrained the first one is struggling, screaming, swearing, he is not happy. The guards bring him closer, they are gassed by the queens pheromones. Suddenly the investigators struggle stops, he faces his friends and in a robotic mannor says "Now I see, this is how we are meant to live. don't you agree? come, join us." The next one is brought forward, screaming for mercy, but as soon as he is gassed he becomes just as cooperative as the rest. The 3rd investigator is brought forward, but from sweat he has become slippery. He manages to get a hand free draws his hidden gun and fires, the gunshot signaling a sos. Aimed for the ant queen the shot hits, but bounces uselessly off her exoskeleton. A guard then panicked shoots him. Ants and yellow jackets come to silence the rest. One manages to fight off some guards and opens fire, killing some other guards, they fight the guards loose and pick up their bigger weapons, the queens are being escorted to safety. The investigators manage to slip away and find a place to hide, once everyone calms down they sneak out and come back above ground. Already the sound of gunshots as human slaves fight human commanded solders, ants and wasps giving support. In the fight they manage to steal a car, and slip away out into the desert. The city had around it walls built, 45 ft high made of concrete with guards, wasps form the air force, as well as 40 human slave helicopters, the free human solders having 50 swat team helicopters, 20 air force helicopters, 80 army helicopters, 800 swat team infantry, 300 army infantry, 150 marine infantry, 35 jeeps, 20 tanks, 15 armored cars, 7 fire trucks, and 25 swat team trucks. Amongst the fire fight the investigators manage to slip away, as they drive off into the desert they phone in to H.Q. and give their report, their job done 26 news helicopters arrive to finish. They drive deeper into the desert, hoping never to see this town again. Chapter 8: Perused. Hours latter the fight is over, the insects have won. The towns slaves the yellow jackets and the red ants leave quickly before back up can arrive. The next have of military comes, they fail to find their enemy. 28 human slaves have the queens pheromones ware off, they manage to escape and they return to their town to find the solders, they solders seeing them take them to safety to be questioned. Apon answering where the swarm was last the military go to split up an search the area, 15 units disappear, 8 eaten solder bodies are found. They try again, 3 units disappear. One more attempt, no one is lost, nothing is found. The investigators are camped in the desert, waiting for solders to pick them up. 35 solders arrive to evacuate them, they collect their gear... but then they handcuff them, throw them in a jeep, and break their equipment. Driving the jeep is the first man from the town they enslaved. A solder speaks to them: "You guys caused enough trouble, by orders of the queens your to have your bodies displayed as a example of human resistance." One of the investigators has asma, incase of capture, being a secret agent after all, he hidden a inhaler in a compartment in the sole of his shoe. He takes it out, and mists it into the air. The solders in the jeep breath it in, and the queens pheromones are flushed out of their system. The solders uncuff them and then hastfully try to drive away, some slaves shoot at them, they shoot back, 1 police car manages to catch up, and tries to board their vehical to recapture them, but they only get the mist of the inhaler, they to set free. Slowed down a second jeep tries to board them, but the other investigators have inhalers stored away also, they to are set free. Now 2 jeeps and a car are together againced the rest of the unit they now broke away from. The slaves call for help, shooting at them, they shoot back, heading for a mountain. Now yellow jackets are in the air, easly faster then the jeeps and car, but the freemen are heavily armed, on the jeeps are 20mm anti tank rifles, that fire 7 rounds per second, and also able to be used for anti air. Running 1/3rd as fast as the slowest car ants join in, and 8 more slave units. 9 slave units, 45 yellow jacket units, and 82 ant units, all persuading 2 jeeps and a car. At the mountains clouds are stopped, behind them a forest, on their side a desert, between them rocky hills and snow covered peeks and in the middle the largest mountan of all. They hope maby they can find a place to hide. After 3 hours of persute the human slaves running low on gas are escorted back, 40 units of yellow jackets and 20 units of ants take their place. They doge attempts by the yellow jackets to be picked up, shooting at them only when they come close. They manage to keep this up until they reach the road that goes up the mountain, it hasn't been used in 45 years, but insects cannot handle to be in below freezing cold, they hope maby they can make it to the snow. The vehicles are damaged from stingers and bullets, 3 men who sat at the edges where managed to be stung and died painfully, at least 13 yellow jackets are shot dead trying to get them, but they made it to the mountan, no one has been hear since the ufo invasion. Up and up and up they drive, until they start to see banks of snow. But then they run out of gas. They grab any gun they can and continue on foot. The yellow jackets pursue but their starting to slow down. They shoot only what comes close, 3 of the solders have Americanized energy swords, full battery, they take care of anything that comes to close. Soon the snow banks thicken, the yellow jackets and the ants can go no father. But its only a matter of time until the enslaved humans can arrive with a way of keeping their 6 legged masters warm. Up hear its cold, the police, the investigators, and the solders hear are only wearing desert clothing for summer, so they build a fire to stay warm. If the bugs where hear the fire would scare them. They bundle the fire on sticks and take it with them, and find a cave. In it maby they will be warm. In the cold mountain cave peoples fingers already getting stiff, hear is what appears to be a dead end, as the area is blocked by boulders. Almost as if someone or something intends to keep them out. Digging slightly more into hear they find the gaps between the boulders can be fitted through, and go in deeper, crawling on their bellies until they are past the blockade, then with boulders seal this crack so not even a ferret would be able to get in. Yet in the cave is plenty of air. Some one actives a flare for light, and they search around..... they find hear their are things stashed hear, cars, oil trucks, generators, giant spears, large rocks, its like if giant pack rats lived hear. As They find things to burn hear and stay warm, in a van now with decades of rust they find warmer clothing. Then someone screams, they come back pale, to stiff to move..... When asked whats wrong they say.. "mmummammommm monster! monster!" The rest of the team looks, and their is a Raptros, one of the last Raptros on earth, asleep, snoring, taking 1 breath every 3 minuets. And 2/10ths buried in debris. One of the humans insures them "This thing an't waking up, you know how heavy rhinos sleep? the less predators a animal has, the heavier it sleeps, and this one is hibernating. We can't wake him up, see watch! He shouts, dancing on the creatures face like a tap dancer, kicks it, spits on it, he even goes as far as to wast 2 9mm shots on it which of corse do no harm. But the raptros stays asleep, not moving, breathing the same. "See? this thing can sleep through world war 3, we are safe." Chapter 8: The last 100ft monster on earth. 8/24/2015 2:12 am. The wasps and the ants return to what is now the new nest, dead solders are dragged in for food, live solders are dragged in to be enslaved, human slaves are fortifying the surface as insects dig. The last seen location of the escaped humans is reported, slaves are then regassed with the queens message, and 800 ants, 800 wasps are loaded into trucks with thermal heaters and gas trucks taken to keep them warm, 1400 human slaves with guns go with them. The queens figure they can't make it look like a few humans can get away with exposing them. 500 slave humans remain with the queens with 3700 ants and 1340 wasps, tending to the eggs hear. By the time they reach the mountain, their will be 3 times the number of adult insects. Human military hasn't gotten warm on their trail for 2 days. The man hunt army makes it to the mountains, hear the humans have breathing equipment with tanks full of the queens pheromones mixed with oxygen to keep them under control, when the bugs get cold they will return to the trucks, and they won't come back unless the trouble makers are found and pay for having their last nest found. In the caves the humans have survived off frozen and canned food from inside a store transport truck from 1958, its still good, or so they hope. They know its only a matter of time until they are found, but from a army supply truck from 1962 theirs plenty of ammo. The raptros must have planned to use these things as throwing and melee items. The enemy arrive at the cave, ants and humans with shovels dig hear as the others spread out, soon, 15 humans and 5 ants go inside to look. The free humans decide to let them know they are hear, and shoot them all dead. Soon the whole army is seaging to get in. They blast through the rocks with explosives and a fire fight begins, they kill wasps and ants no problem, but their hearts sink that they must kill their own kind. As the enemy manage more and more to get in they fall back and back, until soon they are taking cover behind the raptros, and shooting at the enemy. They wonder if maby their are more left over monsters, or if its only this one. No one knows where the rest are, perhaps they to slumber in the dark. As slave humans shoot back their bullets bounce off the raptros scales, still the kaiju sleeps like a baby. The ants and wasps go in for a attack, climbing on the raptros and around him. The humans then flee deeper into the caves. As the enemy begin to peruse a human signals them to stop, he breaths in gas, and then they focuse their attention on the raptros they where led to. He calls back to a human standing next to the queens, they report what they found, then the queens gas the one on radio, then he replies his answer, "Carve up this meat into smaller bits." But little did they know how tough their "prey" will be, each scale is like a 40ft mans 4000 pound leather shield being stabbed by knifes and clipping tools, barely scratched. Then they halt, and the humans try something else. They cover the still sleeping raptros in explosives, in attempt to blast him into smaller food sized pieces. This is enough meat to feed 4000 more workers after all. Chapter 9: Insect Vs Fire. Nether man yellow jacket nor red ant expected what had happened next, they lined explosives all over the raptros, enough to blow a 100ft animal to chunks they can eat, but this was no ordinary animal as they had thought, this was a creature super powered by fuel from a earlier time when aliens invaded, much stronger then they thought. The count down is counted.... 3..2...1... they detonate the charges, the cave rumbles with the boom. As the smoke clears, they see the raptros, covered in level 3 out of 10 visible bleeding, angry, and alive. As it gets up a second one appears in the clearing of the smoke, laying next to the first the whole time buried by debree, slightly damaged. Very angry they shriek as loud as the roar of congar, the ape that once walked the earth. Then, from their shrieking mouths erupts a hot flam. Burning and cooking their first awakening meal, the humans who led them hear watch as insects and enslaved humans are fired, and the raptros head into the cold mountain snow to face the rest. Their they turn the remaining humans and insects into stir fry. They then go and face the cliff ege, as if meditating they stand up tall, shut their eyes, breathing slowly and puring for about 12 minuets, then let out a shriek. Their eyes and the rest of them now glowing brightly, they leap off the cliff flapping their wings taking flight. 9/2/2015 Their is a report of 2 ufos flying at super sonic speed, radar clocks them to be going about 1765mph. But this matter is ignored, for the insect nest has been found, and in are sent a goliath prime, a robo-47, and a ultra 5, but first 4000 foot marines attempt to capture human slaves alive to set them free so they don't have to kill them. 173 are captured before the alarm is raised, 35 where in action, the rest awaiting to give firing support for their retreat. As human slaves yellow jackets and red ants attack, the marines open fire. But the yellow jackets and ants together now number 854000. Hidden away tanks open fire, human slaves are gone ahead and sent on the front line with grenades, rpgs, 29 caliber rifles with high anti armor bullets that fire 6 rounds a second, and titanium swords for up close. The ants wait until they are already well attacking then charge, as soon as the ants are getting close the yellow jackets attack. Then the 3 robots, all that can be repaired from last fight, attack the ants taking the front line as tanks retreat, and everyone else is on standby. the robots fight the ants wasps and the last of the human slaves for a 34 minuets, but then the swarm over powers them and holds them down, scratching at them as best they can to eventually dig into them. The military where waiting for this, tanks fire to spew shrapenal near the robots, and gunmen fire at ants and wasps on the robots, allowing them to be freed. The robots now look like a stainless steel table after rotten children scrape rocks all over it, but technically are undamaged. They scrape the bugs off and continue their fight as they get swarmed, 400 ants and 400 wasps go underground and wait, as the insect army reswarms and repins the robots 12 second before this is finished they attack the humans, charging in so they hit 34 seconds after they start shooting, the robots almost free, very lose... then repined as the insects now are distracting them, being shot at instead. 3400 pupa are now adults, 3400 eggs are now pupa, and 25 eggs are laid every 2 minuets. The new adults being less experienced more worth wasting wait for the humans to free the robots, then as the insects reswarm and are 2 minuets away from repining them attack the military, the 3400 being young and more prone to swarm then sting are the perfect distraction. The robots repined are dug at again, but a robo 47 fires its missile into the nest, shaking it up a bit, more are swarming out. But they are still being attacked. the humans manage to fight off the swarm enough to refree the robots and call in a air strike, 40 B-52s with incendiary bombs. The robots are now looking like stainless steel tables after really bad children spend hours scratching it with screwdrivers rocks and nails, but still not that damaged. They go back to fighting until again repined, then the planes come in, dropping their bombs, buring ants and wasps both, in persuit yellow jackets catch latch onto and sting the fleeing planes. The burning robots attack the bugs until the fire is out and they are again repined, the insects finally dig through their armor and chew at their wires, disabling them. A retreating air strike is called, 50000 planes come dropping bombs, and when it clears, the remains of the human ground forces have made full retreat with 245 rescued human slaves. 3 hours latter, at a nuclear power plant. A 240ft tall generator sits in the power plant, it has pure nuclear energy. Suddenly from the sky a car strikes the generator, knocking off its outer layer and letting its energy seep out. The 2 raptroses land ontop, absorbing it, feeding apon the energy of the plant. They stand up tall slightly flapping their wings, reaching tword the sky mighty and proud, screeching, they begin to glow like neon. The workers at the power plant shut the generator down, but they already got all they wanted. They fly off tword the sea and attack a fishing boat, stealing its catch and eat over 4000 pounds of seafood. Then flying back to their cave. But as they reach the mountain they see 700 helicopters flying in the distance, they follow them to see where they are going. 4 hours after the robots are killed 700 helicopters fire all their missiles into the nest, then land next to it, hear 70000 solders are deployed armed with flame throwers, and into the nest they go. 3400 pupa are now adults, and these go to fight the humans with flame throwers 54000 bugs let them pass to slow them down, and they begin barricading the tunnles that do lead to the queens, letting them only pass by the areas that do not. Bugs are fried as humans advance. 40 humans with guns remain as slaves next to the queens, and are regassed every 2 hours to stay in control. Hours pass as the humans try to figure out where to go, they eventully start to figure out to blow places that are blocking the tunnel. The humans where masks, they switch them to a different vision so they can see tunnels in the walls. As they get closer to the queens the bugs form a front line to hold their attack, but the flam happy humans get beyond it. Then a ambush is laid so they can attack on all sides, the 40 slave humans then grab their guns and go to join in attacking their liberators. As the humans come, ants and wasps ambush them, 49 tunnles all connecting into a great room they are in, and as they attack, the slave humans make the second line in the ambush and open fire on the flamers, shooting many in the tanks. They continue to fight beyond this, and come closer. The next point has 73 tunnels all leading into a great room, hear the fire humans are defeated. The rest of the swarm then makes their way out side, where human military await to open fire, but they are outnumbered and killed. End part 4 Category:Blog posts